Xyle Zilgax
The thirty-second Crown Prince of the Balance Union and forty-fourth son of the current Emperor Zilgax the twenty-fourth. He leads the first Union invasion of earth as his thirteenth conquest in his attempts to advance his station within the empire and become the man to succeed his father. While considered the first alien invasion that the group face, he is quickly revealed to be a minor threat and even possible ally after his more dangerous siblings arrive. Characteristics *'Name': Xyle Zilgax *'Codename': Prince *'Age': 17 *'Hair': N/A *'Eyes': Yellow *'Likes': Fine art, beautiful women, his harem, trying to impress his father, new weapons, Symbiotes, flying, swimming (can't swim), comic books (iron man) *'Dislikes': Actually fighting, his empires lack of art, cold people, cheese (allergic), being called incompetent, losing, his hour being questioned *'Family': Appearance Human War suit Background Born into the royal court he was the eighth child born to his mother Xyle was considered just another 'back up' like all his siblings and was given a rather normal (meaning extravagant) upbringing within the royal palace. His mother would dote on him due to his sweet, and somewhat naïve attitude and would often take him down to see the spoils of war and the new pieces of art his family brought in from their conquests. He was considered sweet and well meaning when he was still very young, and even helped servents around the palace simply out of a desire to help rather than to advance himself, something that irked his father considerably. This when combined with his bellow average weakness for his species led some of his siblings to bully him, and once he was put into combat training at the age of seven it became readily apparent that he was unable to compete with his older more successful family members in training, and became considered something of a failure, especially after he was discovered actually skipping practice to make art. He got it especially bad from his younger sister Olyrel who initially looked up to her big brother because he had defended her from some of their other siblings, but had quickly turned loathing when she realised how weak he was. It got especially bad when his mother wa banished from the palace after she became 'unappealing' as she aged, leading to Xyle to lack anyone he could really turn to. Now alone a fourteen year old Xyle did something for the first time that actually impressed his father: he commandeered a military vessel and set off on a campaign of conquest four years early. Since then Xyle began to conquer fairly minor trading outposts or pre-industrial worlds and absorbed them into the empire claiming that worlds most 'beautiful women' as his prizes. Still his relatively small conquests were more seen as amusing and quaint by his father who quickly took to ignoring him again and leaving the young Xyle alone to his own devices, but not before jumping him up ten places in line for the throne. This naturally fell right into Xyle's plan to become emperor so that he could undo the wrongs and infighting within his family. Unbeknownst to anyone outside of his personal entourage though Prince Xyle has also taken to collecting art from the world he conquers and he desperately tries to keep those worlds from being to badly affected by their new subservience to the Union, often developing a fondness for the worlds he 'claims.' Still after conquering his twelfth he heard tales of a hero who managed to single handily defeat a Bruut warrior, which was an impressive feat. Following the stories he tracked the hero back to the world called Earth where he issued a challenge for the fate of the world in the balance. He initially deflected the worlds joint Nuclear attack on his ship and marched straight into the Kremlin before moving onto the Whitehouse, United Nations and other key places of residence: and while he was unstoppable he did stop and took to admiring the art he saw there. He was only drawn away when the Symbiote wielding heroes managed to intercept him and force his shuttle to ground leading to a fight ensuing. Annoyed by the chaos Xyle issued his challenge again and during this battle the hero Titan fought Xyle to a near standstill: with the fight only being settled by the fact that Xyle collapsed just before Titan did. Keeping to his word Xyle retreated but told the symbiotes that he would be back. He has since taken up residence in his ship just behind Jupiter where he plans his invasions of earth with his meagre forces, striking without warning with his teleporter technology. However he has also taken 'holidays' to the earths surface to simply browse through museums and art gallery's, and even takes on human disguises and has attempted to woo a few human women. Personality Xyle is not what you would expect from what Victor calls your 'garden variety' world conquer. He is polite, well mannered and genuinely a nice friendly person, possessing some dorky tendencies, and is driven by good intentions despite his sinister intentions. In fact deep down he doesn't even like conquering worlds and hates needless destruction and prefers diplomacy over fighting: and simply does it to advance his position within the Balance Union so that he may reform it from the top. Still his own immaturity and spoiled nature can often get in the way of what he plans to do, as he would much rather spend his time with his harem and admiring his art collection that fight: however he knows that nothing will change if he sits on his arse. Lia Organia actually states that Xyle is probably the most unusual Union Prince she has ever had the displeasure of meeting, mostly because unlike the other ten who tried to woo her Xyle is only slightly spoiled and genuinely charming and seems sincere. Xyle however is still very honour driven and despite his more laid back approach to world conquering does take great pride in his position as a Prince on the Balance Union. He is willing to forgive slights but is still a very stubborn person and refuses to give up on his quest to conquer the earth. Xyle also has pan-sexual and will conform to whatever a species considers attractive, which is why despite his naturally alien appearance he still attempts to woo human and other alien woman who are considered beautiful on their own worlds. The prince also notably never forces anyone into his harem and always 'asks' first. He is also unfortunately loses his backbone around his family as they easily bully him and force him to comply to their wishes. Indeed Xyle both loves and hates his family because of their backstabbing nature but yet cannot truly dislike them because they are family. Indeed even when his own sister comes to Earth to show him up he cannot help but still enjoy helping her because he feels that is what families should do: even when your own siblings do not believe that. Still Xyle is willing to help defend Earth when he was asked to by Lia, because she asked nicely. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills Equipment *'War Suit' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Seth Green Trivia *Xyle Zilgax's theme song is'' 'Catching fire' ''by Jenix Navigation Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Balance Union Category:Five Great Galactic Powers Category:Characters Category:Anti-Hero